Pokemon High School
by JacobR1204
Summary: May Maple enters her first year of high school. She meets Ash Cooper the (Sophomore) and the star quterback. But with her sisters and Drew Hayden what will happen? One-sided Advanceshipping, Waterflowershipping, IkariShipping, and BrunettShipping and more shippings. contains rape and sex
1. Intro

Pokemon High School Into

In this story, May,Misty,and Serena are sisters now i'll tell you about the chacters

May Maple- 14 years old youngest of her sisters freshmen likes food, sports, to help others dislikes bullying, her Dad's cooking has a crush on Ash Cooper

Misty Maple-16 years old sophomore likes swimming, summer dislikes her sisters, sports also has a crush on Ash Cooper

Serena Maple-17 years old junior oldest of her sisters most popular girl in school a slut likes boy,alcohol,parties dislikes her sisters, her dad boyfriend Calem Lucas Norman Maple-ex-Husband of Caroline Maple Husband of Amy Smith likes his daughters,food, sports dislikes his daughter behavior, his daughter's boyfriend

Ash Cooper- Junior 17 years old star quarterback of his school likes parties, girls dislikes Drew Hayden,Serena

Drew Hayden-Most popular boy Senior star basketball player of his school girls,May,boobs dislikes Ash, food

Calem Lucas- Girlfriend Serena Maple junior star wide reviver of his school likes sports, parties dislikes Drew Sister Dawn

Dawn Lucas- Brother Calem best friend of May likes May,paries,Serena dislikes junk food

Tori Meadows- freshmen has a crush on May Brock Harrison-Senior likes girls Gary Oak- Friend of Drew Senior likes girls, May,boobs


	2. Morings

Pokemon High School Chatper 1

Moring Misty Maple woke up from her alarm "ugg school again"Misty complained. Misty abousletly hated school "time to wake up my stupid sisters"she said Misty hated her sisters espically, Serena who was alawys drinking, partying, and having sex it disugted on the other hand she dind't hate May because of her personialty it was her body she alawys been jelous of her body perect boobs, perect curves,and perfect legs and so on. When she got into Serena's room there was beer all around her room and cum all of her "Serena wake up"she called to Serena she woke up next, was May "May time to wake up"she said to her sister gently shaking her "good moring sis"May said to her May then went to take shower then went downstrairs to eat berfast "moring honey"her dad said"moring dad"May repiled May,Misty,and Serena all ate their berfast and then went on to school


	3. School Time

Pokemon High School Chatper 2 School Time (School May's POV

May arrived at school, then she went to get her schelude "oh hey you must be May i'm David Curtis"the princpal intorduced himself He looked to be in his early 30's he had short blonde hair with blue eyes with glasses on he was wearing suit and tie with dress pants "hi my name is May"she said May has heard from her sister ,Misty, that Curtis is a perv May doesn't belive that's true. "here May is your schelude"he gave her schelude poiltely "thanks"May replied "he doesn't seem like a perv"May thought to herself. What May didn't notice the he was staring at her boobs "bye and thanks "May said poiltely "Damn that ass"David whisperd to himself. When May walked out she ran into somebody "oh i'm sorry beautiful" a mainly voice said "um i'm sorry"May repiled looking at the ground blushing 'by the way i'm Ash"he introduced himself "i'm May"she replied "are you a freshmen?" he asked "yes"she responed "here let me see your schelude and i show you around"he said with condifnce After Ash showed May around it was time for lunch (it was a free day for everybody) May brought her own food she had a pennut butter and jelly sandwhich with barbcue chips, oreos with a Moutian Dew to drink she sat down by Ash had turkey mac and chesse and also had Moutain Dew two other boys was sitting at the table "May this is Trey and Xavier Trey Xavier this is May"Ash introduced them "hi" they all repiled at the same time Trey had short black hair with two beaftiful blue eyes he was wearing a Arziona Cardinals shirt and black pants Xavier had short blonde hair has brown eyes he was wearing a Tiitans "hey Ash there's lettcue head"Trey whisperd then Drew came over "what's up gaybags"Drew snickered "well Drew you must of been born on a highway becuse that's where most accident happen"he said laughing Trey and Xavier joned in "why you fucking piece of shit"he said angrliy then he punched Ash blood starting gushing out of his nose "omg are you okay"May asked with worry in eyes "yeah ,but take me to the nurse"he repiled so, May rushed him to the nurse's office immedtalily Ash came out of the nures office "the nurse said it wasn't broken"he said "well thats good news"she replied and, they headed back to lunch "hey Ash are you alright"Trey asked Ash "yeah i'm fine"he replied suddely, May's sister Serena come up to her "hey sis come with me to the bathroom"she said May never questioned her sisters so she went on once, they got into the bathroom there was girl there it was Serena best friend Rose Rose had long brown hair with green eyes she was currenlty wearing a t-shirt that said bad girl with jeans on there was only one thing about Rose she was a shemale and May could clearly see it now suddenly, Rose started making out with May tried to fight it but,couldn't then,Rose started taking off her clothes showing her c-cup brests and her 10-inch dick and Serena statered taking of her clothes showing her d-cup brests and her wet pussy then,they both statrted taking off May's clothes May tried to scream but, each time they would hit her


	4. Rape

Pokemon High School

Chatper 3 Rape (School Bathroom May's POV)

May stood their helpess "May i want you to suck her dick"Serena commanded May got on her feet and startred sucking her dick while gaging and almost puking Serena

started pushing May's mouth further May then, started puking "oh stop you pussy"Serena said angrily slapping May then, forcefully sucking Rosa's dick again until she

cummed on May's face "lick the some of the cum off your face "Serena commend May to do and May licked the cum off her face "now it's my turn "she said Serena as

she started sucking Rosa's dick and Rosa started to moan "um that feels so good "she moaned and then Rose cummed into Serena's mouth and she swallowed it "alright

May turn around "Serena commend and May did so Serena then spanked her leaving a bruise on her butt then Rose put her dick into May's pussy May screamed Serena

put her hand over May's mouth Rose then broke the barrier of May's vagina blood poured out of May's vagina "ow wow May your pussy is so tight "Rose moaned now

May had tears streaming down her face Meanwhile in the lunchroom "Ash May been gone a while "Trey told Ash "yeah maybe you should got get a teacher "Xavier

added Ash nodded then he went to go get a girl teacher he found room he knocked on the door "yes how can I help you Ash?" asked "well see my friend had to use

the bathroom and she has been gone a while go you go check on her "he asked politely "yes of course Ash "she replied once got into the bathroom she was mortified

by what she saw "what the hell is going on here? "She asked Serena and Rose was frightened by the teacher because she didn't see her come in "put your clothes back on and go to the principal's office immedtaly"she demed angrily in the principal's office "so what i hear from is that all there of you were having sex in the

bathroom "Curtis said "yes "Serena and Rose said "they raped me "May added tears streaming down her face "I'll call you parents and they'll decide your punishments "Curtis said


	5. Punishment

Pokémon Chapter 4 The Punishment

(High School 3rd POV)

10 minutes later Norman Maple showed up "what did Serena do this time" he asked the principal "well mister Maple Mrs. Andrews here caught

Serena and Rose raping May" he finished his explanation the face on Norman's face was complete anger and shock "I can't believe you would do this

to your own sister" he said very angrily "I'll thought you would choose the punishment" he added "Serena you are grounded for 4 moths no parties, no cellphones, and no alcohol do you understand me" he said Serena nodded

Norman now focused on his youngest "hey sweaty do you want to go home?" he asked May nodded she had been never scared before her life Norman grabbed May and put her in his car

"hey May if you want to you can go live with your mother" he asked even though she technically had two moms she knew who he was talking about May nodded her head yes "sweetie you don't have to go to school this week okay and I'll call your mother to let her know you'll be staying with her alright?" she nodded again

Norman called Carolina and let her know what happened and know she will be staying with her for a little while first, they went to their house to get May's stuff

when they packed May's stuff Norman drove May to Carolina's house and dropped her off "sweetie before you go I love you and I'm sorry this happened to you and Norman gave May a kiss on the forehead


	6. Moring Shower

Chapter 5 Moring Shower

(Maple's Household 3rd POV)

Misty awoke from the sound of her alarm clock "oh no not school again" she said angrily throwing her alarm clock against the wall. "time to wake up Serena" she said mad at her sister for what she did.

Misty went into Serena's room as usually Rose spent the night with Serena. see Rose sneaked in and spent the night with Serena. "Serena wake up" she said waking up her sister.

Serena took a "shower" before breakfast ,but she was really having sex with Rose. they both took off their clothes and jumped in the shower then, they started making out Serena giving Rose a hand job Rose moaned "faster" Serena did so. "now give me a blowjob" she commend Serena did as told sucking on Rosa's 10-inch dick Rose moaned again they keep doing this until Rose cummed all over Serena's face. then Serena beaned down on her legs showing her pussy and ass Rosa put her dick in Serena's pussy "faster deeper" she moaned Rose went deeper and faster until they both cummed. then the ended with a kiss.

"wow Rose you were amazing" Serena completed Rose "thank you" she replied giggling.

they looked at the time it was 7:50 A.M. "oh no I only have 10 minutes to get to school" she said "see you later Rosey" she gave Rose a kiss on the lips "bye" she replied

Serena arrived late at school.


	7. Lunch And Bathroom Time

Chapter 6 Lunch And Bathroom Time

(Maple Leaf School 3rd POV)

Serena finally arrived at her first class English with Mr. Richards "Serena why are you late" he asked "I slept in sorry Mr. Richards" she apologized "it's alright now take your seat" he told her to do.

Serena did so she sat by Shauna Taylor who is a friend of Serena. once the class was over it was time to second period.

(skip ahead lunch)

Serena brought to lunch a sandwich with cheese, lettuce, and tomato with potato chips and the drink crush orange soda. Calem Lucas Serena's boyfriend sat beside her and her best friend Rose.

(Now To Ash)

Ash Cooper sat with his friends Trey and Xavier "hey where's May" Trey asked Ash curiously "I don't know" he answered Trey's question. even though he went to get the teacher he didn't know what had happened.

"Go ask her sister maybe she know what happened to her" Xavier made a suggestion "your right Xavier I'll go and ask her" Ash replied to Xavier's suggestion.

So, Ash went to where Serena was "hey Serena where's May" he asked politely "u..m s..he's sick" she sutured "oh okay" he replied and went back to his seat.

(Now Back To Serena)

Serena now getting back to her lunch she took a sip of her drink and suddenly, had to use the bathroom "guys I'll be right back" she announced to everyone at their table

Once Serena got in the bathroom she had to pee. so she went and sat on the toilet and started peeing. Once she was done she went out of the stall and saw Shauna and Rose out there.

Rose immediately started kissing Serena then turned into a make out session. Shauna started to take Rose's pants, then took her panties off. She then gave Rose a blowjob. Rose moaned Shauna going faster and faster until Rose cummed in her mouth Shauna and swallowed it. then, Shauna got her legs Rose put her dick in her pussy. Rose grabbed a strap-on and Serena put it on put it on Shauna's ass. Shauna moaned "faster deeper" she commend them and they did until Rose and Shauna cummed getting cum all over Shauna's ass and pussy

After all the sex the went in the shower and got cleaned off. and they all went back to lunch with 30 minutes left in lunch.

(Back To Ash)

Ash was kind of worried about May he deiced to ask where May was and go visit her. he saw Serena come back. and went back over "hey Serena I was wondering if you could give me the address where May's staying so I can go visit her" he asked her politely she nodded giving Ash May' address she trusted Ash.

So after school Ash had plans


	8. A Visit

Pokémon Chapter 7 A Visit

(Maple Leaf School 3rd POV)

Ash waited impatiently for the last school bell to ring "come on" he thought to himself. He wanted to go visit May so, badly. He was so worried about her. Finally the bell rang.  
When Ash got outside he called his mom and told her she he was going somewhere. then, he ran off to the address.

(Carline's House 3rd POV)  
May was currently eating popcorn and watching _Friends_ on Netflix. She then took a sip of her Mountain Dew. There was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Ash

Cooper "hey May I heard your was sick so I'd thought I'll come and visit you" he said politely holding yellow daises Ash gave the flowers "thank you Ash their beautiful

" she replied she faked a sneeze because she didn't want to tell him what had happened "so have you been to the doctor yet" he asked "yeah he said that I cant come back until Friday" she replied "well I'd thought to stop by and visit you and see how you were" he said "well thank you bye" she said "bye" she replied

and Ash was on his way back to his house.


	9. Mother And Daughter Day

Chapter 8 Mother And Daughter Day

(Caroline's House 3rd POV)

May awoke up around 7:00 A.M. to the smell pancakes. May took a shower then, got ready she put on her bra and panties and a yellow t-shirt and pink pajamas pants with hearts on them then, she went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Moring mom" May told her mother good morning "good morning May" she replied May got in the fridge and got some orange juice and poured into a glass and took a sip of it and, she got pancakes with blueberries, syrup, butter, and whip cream.

she gulfed down the food and chugged the orange juice and let out a burb "excuse me" she said politely "mom that was the best pancakes I've ever had" she added "oh thank you sweetie" she said "I miss you mom" she said "I miss you too sweetie" she said Caroline just thought of something.

"May how about I take off work and we spend the day together?" she asked May "yes" May replied "where do you want to go?" she asked "the mall" answered "okay go and get ready and we'll go" she said so, May went upstairs and changed into a love t-shirt with love sweatpants.

When they got to the mall the first place they went is rue 21 May got Teal Twisted Chiffon Top, Wide Chevron Top, Pink Super Rhinestone Tee, Exercise Equals Extra Fires Tee, Mint Green Leopard Pocket Top, Leopard Pocket Top, Brushed Teal Cami,etc.

Then they went to Forever 21 she got Crisscross Trim Athletic Leggings with Sport bras, Marled Dot-Patterned Tank, Panda Graphic Nightdress, Showering Singing Pj Set, Plush Pom Drawstring Hoodie, Ruched Cheeky Bikini Top And Bottom, Fox Graphic Socks, etc.

Then they went into Dick's Sporting Goods she got a Ryan Tannelhill Jersey, Nike Dolphins Cancer Awareness, Miami Dolphins Fade Route Navy Pants, Miami Dolphins Foil Orange T-Shirt, Nike Houston Astros Navy Racerback Tank, Blake Griffin T-Shirt, Los Angles Clippers Blake Griffin Bracelet, Miami Dolphins Sunglass, etc.

(skip time Lunch)

May and Caroline decided to eat at Burger King "what would it be for you two lovely ladies?" the casher asked politely "I'll have the whopper combo" May answered the question "I'll have the same thing" Caroline added "alright your total will come to $7.99"he said Carline paid the man and got her change then they went to get their drinks May got coke, while Caroline got water. they both eat their food and drinked the drinks.

(skip time 1:30)

May got her shopping done and they both headed home in the car "May how would see a movie later tonight?" she asked her daughter "yeah" she answered when they got home May went in her room and took a nap.

(skip time movie)

May and Caroline was getting their popcorn and their drinks they decided to watch _90 Minutes in_ Heaven May ordered and Caroline had Pepsi they went into the movie theater.

(skip time after the movie)

"That was a good movie" Caroline commented May nodded her head yes when they got home May went to sleep.


	10. Back To School and The First Game

Pokémon Chapter 9 Back To School And The First game

(Friday Carline's House 3rd POV)

May woke up from the sound of the alarm clock and then went into the bathroom and took a shower and put on her Pink Superman Rhinestone Tee from rue 21 she got yesterday and some jeans then, she went down to get some breakfast.

"Moring Mom" May said good morning to her

"Good morning honey" she replied

Carline made breakfast burrito with eggs and bacon. May got orange juice from the fridge and got her food. When she was done it was 7:00 A.M., so she had time to kill.

(Norman's House 3rd POV)

Serena actually woke up by herself today. Serena was so excited for today her old friend Taylor Bennett her best friend since kindergarten and tonight was the first game finally, tomorrow was a big party hosted by Drew Hayden. Serena went into the bathroom to shower, when she was done she put on Light Green Cropped Athletic Tee and jeans with a Summer Romance necklace.

"Moring Dad" she said to her dad

"Moring" he said reading the newspaper

Serena got orange juice from the fridge and fixed her some toast and ate it and now it was time for, before she went though she grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

(Back To May)

May arrived at school and went to her first class

(skip time lunch)

May followed Ash to where Trey and Xavier were

"Hey May feeling better" Trey asked her

"Yeah thanks Trey" she replied

Today, May brought a Hot Pocket, Sour Cream and Onion Chips, and Pepsi

"Hey Ash did you see the Patriots and Bills game" Xavier asked

"Yeah of course as usually they won" he said

"They probably cheated again" Trey whispered to himself

A girl that May never seen before seat right beside him she had long brunet hair with green eyes that shinned like emeralds and she had c-cup breasts she was wearing Pink Pieced Athletic tee with sweatpants.

"Hey babe" Trey said as he kissed her

"May this Summer Curtis daughter of the principal" Ash introduced May to Summer they both shook hands. (skip time end of lunch). It was end of lunch May and Summer were best friends now.

(Lunch Serena's 3rd POV)

Serena met up with Shanna, Rose, and Taylor. Taylor had medium black hair with blue eyes with a perfect body breasts, curves, and butt. They all went into the bathroom besides Shanna

Rose and Taylor started to kiss then make out Rose took of Taylor's shirt and then her pants and then bra and panties Taylor did they same thing with Rose reveling her bonner which was 12 inches. Taylor started by licking the tip while, Serena was sucking on her nuts. Taylor then started to suck Rose's dick Rose moaned "faster" Rose said so, Taylor did so she went faster and faster until she cummed all around her mouth.

Serena and Taylor switched Serena did the same thing as Taylor but, she went faster and deeper until she cummed all over her face. Taylor then beaned down Rose put her dick into Taylor's pussy while Serena put on a strap-on and went in her ass Taylor moaned "faster deeper" she moaned until they all cummed.

Taylor turned over and Rose started titty fuck and Serena put her strap-on into her pussy Taylor moaned they all cummed. they did this before the 10 minute bell rang and they took a shower.

(After School Football Game)

It was the Maple Leaf Tigers vs. Daleson Lions the rivalry match Ash didn't start instead, Marcus King (Senior) had 2,050 yards 34 total td's they faced QB Tj Watson who had 1,800 yards 25 total td's.

(skip time 4th quarter)

There was 1:00 left on the clock the score was tied 28-28 the Tigers had on Lions 30 Marcus King got injured on the last play so, Ash went in. Ash threw it to Trey for a 50 yard gain. the next play Ash threw it to Xavier for a 20 yard gain. now that was at their own 20 with about 20 seconds left. Ash threw to Trey in the end zone for a touchdown. The game ended with a interception by the Tigers they won they game. They hadn't won a game against them in over 20 years.

Trey Woods got player of the game.


	11. Party Time!

Pokémon Chapter 10 Party Time!

(Norman's House Moring 3rd POV)

Serena woke up around 9:00 A.M. The party was at 8:00. First, Serena took a shower then she got changed. Next, Serena went downstairs for breakfast she got apple juice with pancakes. She ate it.

(skip time 7:30)

Serena stuck out with Rose and Taylor to the party. They arrived at Drew's house and knocked. Summer Curtis opened the door with a Coors light in her hand she was already drunk. She saw Rose's big bonner

"nice dick that you there" she said slurring her words. Summer kissed Rose. Summer then gave her a handjob Rose moaned. Then she gave Rose a blowjob Rose moaned again then, she cummed all over Summer's mouth. Then Summer rode Rose until she cummed into they both cummed. Rose's Dick grew to 15 in. Then Rose gave Summer a tittyjob and blowjob until she cummed all over her breasts and pussy. They both put their clothes back on and went in

They all had different kinds of beers Serena got Corona, Taylor got Dos Equis Larger, and Rose got Heineken

Serna chugged hers and got another one and chugged it and got another one and took her time on that one she had three more and now she was drunk.

Taylor drunk hers and then got Heineken drunk two bottles of it, then she got Miller Light and drunk it, and then finally, she got Blue Moon and drunk it now she was drunk

Rose had four beers and was drunk

Taylor and Rose went into a room with 4 boys Zack, Braden, Alex, and Josh Taylor took off all of her clothes she then went lay down on the bed and speared her legs first, was Zack who had the 2nd biggest dick which was 7in. He put his dick in her pussy and wet faster and deeper until they both cummed. Josh had a 6in dick he turned her over and fucked her anal until she moaned and they cummed. Alex went next and fucked her pussy she moaned they both cummed. next, was Braden who did the same thing they both cummed. finally, it was Rose's time She put her dick into her pussy she moaned her pussy was being torn apart they both cummed. She then fucked her anal they both cummed. Then she gave her a tittjob Taylor she moaned and she cummed. then, she gave her a blowjob and she cummed. when it was over Taylor was drenched in cum.

Rose then went and got Summer and Serena and they had sex Blowjob, tittjob, pussy etc. and Rose, Serena, Taylor, and Summer had sex all through the night

They arrived home at 12:00m P.M.


	12. Swimming Time

Pokemon Chapter 11 Swimming Time

(Carline's House 3rd POV)

May woke from the sound of her phone ringing "hello" she answered "hey May" it was friend Ash calling her "hey May were having a pool party today wanna come?" he asked "yeah what time?" she answered "12:00" he answered "well see you then" she said "bye" they both hung up

May just got done taking a shower and put on Mesh Back Top and some pajamas pants from Victoria's Secret. then she went and got breakfast. May's mom made oatmeal and some eggs. May got orange juice from the fridge.

(skip time 12:00 Serena now)

Serena arrived at the pool party. She went into the bathroom to change. Rose was in there too. once she was done Rose took her down to the ground and took off her bikini top and bottom and started fucking her in her vagina in the Amazing Butterfly Position Serena moaned "faster deeper" they both cummed Taylor walked in and masturbated putting two fingers in her vagina she moaned Serena and Rose turned around and saw Taylor. Rose got up and her dick grew to 15-inches. Serena put on a strap-on and the double penantred her they all cummed

May walked in. she was horrified by what she saw. All three of them saw her. Rose dick got even got bigger she loved May's everything it grew to 18-inches. Rose got up and grabbed May's hand and made her give Rose a handjob. Serena took off all of May's clothes. and then she kissed her and caressing her boobs. Serena pulled down May Rose put her dick in her pussy and May screamed from the pain but, Serena put her hand over her mouth. They both cummed and Rose put her dick into her pussy again and they both cummed. and they same thing happened. May had enough she bite Serena's hand and called for help.

Ash Cooper had heard a cry of help in the women's bathroom and he went in. What he saw horrified him. Ash pushed Rose out of the way and, got May and brought to Caroline's house May was passed out. Ash brought her back and put a note beside her I really like you would you go on a date with me? it said

Ash would know the answer tomorrow.


	13. First Date

Chapter 12 First Date

(Carline's House 3rd POV)

May woke up. And she remembered what happened yesterday. She saw a note at the end of the bed she read it "aw that's so sweet" she thought to herself. She already had an answer

She took a shower then, put on her Miami Dolphins Foil Orange T-Shirt and her Miami Dolphins Fade Route Navy Pants. then, went downstairs for breakfast

"Moring mom" she said to her mom

"Moring" she replied

May had some waffles with whip cream and some bacon and some coffee

(skip time 7:40)

Carline drove May to school. May's first class was Mr. Jackson's class who taught English. May arrived at her class she sat beside Summer and Blake Von (who plays basketball). Blake was senior . and he would flirt with her.

"Hey there sweet thing" he flirted with her

May just rolled her eyes

"You know I'm on the basketball team" he said

"yeah and so" she asked

"well you can say I'm athletic" she said

May rolled her eyes again

Mr. Jackson came in

"Good morning class"

"Morning" everyone replied

Today, They learned about Parts of Speech, They took notes, and did a worksheet.

Next class was Mrs. Russell she taught science they learned about Reactors

Then finally was with Mrs. Andrews she was called the most hot teacher in school. She taught Math. They learned about Slop.

Then time for lunch

May found Ash, Trey, Xavier, and Summer at one of the lunch tables

"So have seen the note?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"So" he asked

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend" she replied

"Yes" he pumped his fist in the air. She giggled

Today, May brought two slices of pizza and Heresy Chocolate Bar with Crush Orange Soda. Summer brought a Ham, Turkey, Cheese, and Mayo with Doritos and Mountain Dew.

Trey stole a Dorito from her

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he said laughing and she giggling. Trey gave her a kiss

(skip time 5:30)

May decide to wear XOXO Junior's Banded-Waist Dress.

They decided to eat at Red Lobsters

May had Lobster Legs with Mashpoatoes with Coke. Ash had Lobster Legs and Shrimp and Sprite. They had a great time. and they went to the park afterword's. May ended it with a kiss,


	14. Jelousy

Pokémon Chapter 13 Jealousy

(Norman's House 3rd POV)

Misty woke up. She then decided to wake up her sister. Misty is so excited today. because she's going to confess her feelings for Ash Cooper. .

(Carline's House 3rd POV)

May woke up with a pair of arms around her. It was her new boyfriend Ash

"Good mooring " Ash said as he kissed her on the forehead

"morning" she replied

May took a shower. She put on her Blake Griffin t-shirt, jeans, and her Blake Griffin Bracelet. They both ate breakfast. and then went on their way to school.

(Skip Time Lunch)

Misty took a seat beside Ash at his table

"Can I help you?" he asked

"I like you Ash" she responded

'Misty I'm sorry to tell you this, but I already have a girlfriend

"who?" she asked angrily

"May" he answered

May took a seat next to Ash and gave him a peck on the check

"Hey babe" he said

May had a salad, Barbecue chips, and the drink . Summer brought a Hot Pocket, funyuns, and Pepsi

(After School)

Ash and May walked hand in hand to Caroline's house suddenly, May was attacked by Misty

"Hey get off of her" he told her. Ash got Misty off of her. when, Ash got her off May only had a couple of bruises. Misty ran away


	15. In Trouble

Pokémon High School Chapter 15 In Trouble

(Norman's House 3rd POV)

Serena woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. She then took a shower and got ready for school, then she went down to have some breakfast. She had some toast with grape jelly and a banana and some coke. and then she went on her way to school

Serena was now at her 3rd period class with Mrs. Walker who taught Math. She had the class with Taylor and Rose. Rose (who had a bonner which you could clearly see) got up

"Mrs. Walker may I go use the bathroom?" she asked

Mrs. Walker looked at her for a second "yes but, I need you and your friends after class'" she responded

Rose nodded yes, and went on to the bathroom

Once Rose came back the bell rang

Rose, Taylor, and Serena stayed after the bell

"You girls like to fuck don't you" she asked

they all nodded yes

"well I'm horny so let's fuck" she said sedulity

they all agreed

"Taylor take off all of Rose's clothes" she commend

Taylor took off her t-shirt and then her bra, next her pants, and finally her panties reveling her 17-inch dick

"Taylor suck her ball, and Serena give her a blowjob" she commend

Taylor begin to lick Rose's balls, and Serena begin to work on her dick. Taylor then begin to bite Rose's balls she moaned. Rose's dick grew to about 20-inches. Taylor interested two fingers into Serena's pussy Serena moaned. Serena and Rose both came. Rose came all over Serena's face. Taylor licked the cum off her fingers.

Mrs. Walker grabbed a sucker out of her desk. She approached Taylor and started making out with her then inserting the sucker into Taylor's pussy. Taylor moaned. in about a minute she came on the sucker. Mrs. Walker licked the cum from the sucker. And begin sucking Rose taking almost Rose' dick in about a minute Rose cummed and Walker swallowed it.

She then bent down and Rose put her dick into her pussy and Taylor grabbed a strap-on and fucked her in the ass and Serena also grabbed one and gave her a blowjob. in about two minutes Rose cummed all over the teacher.

"How about we do this everyday" she asked

they all nodded yes


	16. New Girls

Pokémon High School Chapter 16 New Girls

(Carline's House 3rd POV)

May woke up and did her daily routine. And got her some breakfast. She got pancakes and bacon, ate it. and Ash and May was on their way to school

(Amy Stevenson New Girl's House 3rd POV)

Amy Stevenson was 18 years old with short black hair with green eyes and d-cup breast and a big ass and her girlfriend (who is a shemale) was Alex Rivers who was also 18 years old she had brunet hair with blonde highlights with blue eyes she had c-cup breasts and also a big ass she had an 11-inch dick however when hard it was 20-inches

"Thanks for the help Alex" Amy thanked her friend

"You're welcome" she replied

"Can I repay you?" she asked seductively

"Why yes you can" she replied

and Amy started kissing Alex. Alex grabbed her butt. Alex started to take of Amy's shirt then her pants and finally took off her undergarments Alex then begin sucking her nipples

"oh fuck that feels good" Amy moaned

Alex then started to take off all of her clothes reveling her bonner. Amy then started giving Alex a blowjob

"Oh fuck you have such a good mouth" she moaned again

Alex then reached her climax and cummed on Amy's face

"Now let me fuck you're pussy' Alex said

Amy turned over and Alex started fucking her pussy

"ohh fuck deeper depper" she moaned again

" o my fucking god you're pussy is so tight" Alex moaned

"I'm about to cum" Alex said

Before she cummed Amy got a wine glass and Alex cummed in it Alex drunk all the cum

"um so good' she said

they both got ready and headed onto to school


	17. First Day and First Sex At School

Pokémon High School Chapter 17 First Day

Amy and Alex got ready and went on to school. When they got their. They got their schedules. And went on to their classes

(Skip Time Lunch)

Amy and Alex brought their own lunches and sat down. Amy brought A Cheese and Ham Pocket with Doritos, and twinkle and Rain Berry drink from Gatorade. Alex brought Leftover Spaghetti and some Barbecue Chips and Frost Tropical Mango from Gatorade. Once they got done eating.

"Now let's go put away the leftover" Alex said

"Okay" Amy replied

So, they went to throw away the leftovers what their really doing is using some of the leftovers for sex. Alex got out the Spaghetti and put all over Amy's stomach and she started eating it off of her stomach

"ohh fuck that feels so good" Amy moaned

Next Amy got out another Twinkie a put the white stuff on Alex's nipples. And licked it of

"o wow your tounge feels so good" she moaned

Amy took out a bottle of Monster Energy and put in a cup. Alex took off her pants and panties reveling her dick. Alex put her dick in the Monster Energy

"Amy lick the drink from my penis" Alex commend

Amy did so and begin and begin giving her a blowjob licking the drink from her dick

"fuck that feels so good" Alex moaned again

Alex reached her climax and sprayed her cum on her boobs

Alex got the rest on the bottle and poured it down her chest to her pussy. Alex stuck two fingers into her pussy.

"ohh my fucking god your fingers feel so good" Amy moaned again

Amy reached her climax and cummed on Alex's fingers. and Alex licked the cum and drink for her fingers.

Amy then got the bottle and rode it

"oh this is so painful and so fucking go at the same time" Amy moaned

Alex then started giving Amy a blowjob while she was riding the bottle

Alex reached her climax and cummed all over Amy's face

"that sure was fun" Amy said

"yeah"Alex replied

they both got cleaned up and headed back to lunch


	18. Planning Part 1

Pokémon Chapter 18 Planning Part 1 Bold=Text Messages Italics= Thoughts

(Maple Leaf High School Drew and Gary's 3rd POV)

Drew was disgusted by the state he saw. May Maple and Ash Cooper acting all love dovey.

"That disgusts me" Drew said angrily

"Yeah it does" Gary agreed with his friend

"Why in the fuck would she date a loser like that?" he questioned. Gary shrugged his shoulders. The school bell suddenly rang and Drew and Gary went on to their classes

(After School Basketball Practice)

Coach James Bennett (Father of Taylor) was very happy what he saw with Maple Leaf Tigers basketball team.

"Alright guys that's enough practice today" he said to the boys. All the boys gathered their stuff and left the school.

(School Ash's 3rd POV)

Class was very boring today for Ash, so he decided to text May

" **Meet at the Maple Park"** He texted May

" **Kay^-^"** She texted back

May met Ash at Maple Park. Trey and Xavier were their also

"Where's Summer?" May asked Trey curiously

"She didn't want to come" he replied

Ash, Trey, Xavier, and May played pickup basketball for fun. Ash and May was on team, while Trey and Xavier was on a different one. It was tied 20-20 next point won.

Ash checked with Trey. Ash faked the shot, but Trey didn't fall for it. Ash saw May was open so, he passed it though his legs and May caught and shot it for the win.

"Good job babe" Ash coagulated May with a peck on the lips.

(Back to Drew and Gary at Drew's House)

Drew just thought of a plan and now he's goanna tell Gary the plan


	19. Planning Part 2

Pokémon High School Chapter 19 Planning Part 2

(Drew's House 3rd POV)

Drew told Gary his plan and told him to wait tomorrow to do it

(Carline's House 3rd POV)

May was getting ready for her date with Ash. She had on Trxxi Junior's Flared Cutout Dress from Macy's and some blue high heels. Ash knocked on the door. May opened the door and Ash was amazed with what he saw

"Wow May you look amazing" He completed her

May blushed "thank you Ashy Kins you don't look so bad yourself" she teased him with the nickname she gave him. And then headed on their way to David's Steakhouse owned by David Johnson who lived in petalburg all of his life.

May and Ash arrived at the steakhouse.

"What would you like for your drinks?" The waiter asked kindly

"I'll take a sweet tea with lemon please" May responded

"And for you sir" the waiter asked Ash

"I'll take a Pepsi" he answered

"And any appraisers?" The waiter asked

"Fired pickles with ranch please" May responded

May and Ash talked about life, then the drinks and the appraiser came

"Have you both decided what you want" he asked

They both nodded yes

"I'll have the steak with mash potatoes and baby carrots" she told the waiter

"I'll have the cheeseburger and French fires" he told the waiter

The waiter got their orders and went on his way

(After Date)

Ash and May walked hand in hand to May's house, After a little while they arrived their.

"Ash I'd had so much fun tonight" May said

"I did too" he replied

and Ash ended the night with a kiss on May's lips

Gary and Drew will revel their plan tomorrow


End file.
